TEARS
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Aku tahu kau sama sekali tak berharap masa depan akan jadi seperti ini. Aku tahu kau menyesali keputusannya memilih jalan yang bertolak belakang denganmu. Dan aku juga tahu kau masih merindukannya. Menginginkannya untuk berada disampingmu selamanya. Hei, Haruno Sakura. Apakah kau masih akan terus menangisinya? / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV. HC. Enjoy it...


Aku tahu, kau sama sekali tak pernah berharap jika masa depan akan jadi seperti ini

Aku tahu kau menyesali keputusannya memilih jalan yang bertolak belakang denganmu. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuhmu.

Dan aku juga tahu kau masih terus merindukannya. Menginginkan untuk berada disampingmu selamanya. Meski semua itu terasa mustahil.

Hei, Haruno Sakura.

Apakah kau masih akan terus menangisinya?

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Fanfic© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**TEARS**

**By Yukio Valerie**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV**

**.**

**Happy reading~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Yak. Selanjutnya tim tujuh."

"Haruno Sakura."—Kau memusatkan perhatianmu pada Iruka-_sensei_ kala namamu disebut. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjadi rekanmu dalam tim tujuh.

"Uzumaki Naruto." —Sang pemilik nama disebelahmu bersorak gembira.

"Uchiha Sasuke." —Dan kini dirimu yang bersorak gembira.

Sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi putihmu, kau menatap dia yang duduk di sampingmu.

Dia yang telah membuatmu terpesona dngan rambut gelap yang unik dan wajahnya yang tampan.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, kau menghabiskan dirimu dengannya sebagai rekam setim.

Tim tujuh.

Bersama Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_

**oOo**

_Menjadi rekan setimnya, membuatmu berpikir harimu akan menjadi lebih indah. Kau bisa lebih lama memandangi wajah menawannya, kau bisa berada lebih dekat dengan sosoknya._

_Tapi tahukah kau, saat kau suka pada seseorang, kau juga harus siap untuk terluka. Itulah hukumnya._

_Hei, Sakura._

_Masih ingatkah tetesan pertamamu untuknya?_

_Hari itu, saat kabut menebal dan aroma anyir darah menguar._

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_… hiks… Sasuke-_kun_…" Kau terus saja terisak di atas tubuhnya yang penuh goresan luka. Beberapa jarum perak panjang masih menancap di kulitnya.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Mengabaikan sosok Tazuna yang menatapmu khawatir.

Kau menolak untuk percaya.

Ia masih hidup.

Ia belum mati.

Itulah yang terus kau gumamkan dalam hatimu.

"Sa-Sakura… berat…"

Kepalamu terangkat saat menangkap suara lemahnya. Sepasang _onyx_ menatapmu lemah.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan rasa syukur saat menyebut namanya dengan suara paraumu. Perasaan senang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadamu. Kenyataan ia masih hidup membuatmu reflek memeluk tubuhnya. Tangismu semakin pecah.

**oOo**

_Hari-hari selanjutnya kau habiskan dengan melakukan misi-misi sederhana bersama tim tujuh. Saat itu kau masih tak menyadari badai yang tersembunyi di balik hari-hari damaimu. Hingga saat badai itu mulai datang, kau hanya bisa terpaku._

.

.

"Argh!"

Kau terbelalak ngeri ketika leher panjang lelaki misterius itu memanjang dan menggigit leher Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-_kun_!" Kau berteriak pada sosok misterius di hadapanmu yang mulai tertelan batang pohon. Sosok itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatmu bergidik.

"Aku memberikan hadiah perpisahan. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan menemuiku."

Kau masih masih mencoba mencerna maksud dari sosok yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Orochimaru. Namun, tak bertahan lama saat teriakan kesakitan Sasuke tertangkap indera pendengaranmu. Fokusmu sepenuhnya teralih padanya yang saat itu begitu tersiksa.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_!" Kau meraih tangan kanannya yang bergetar di udara. Menggenggamnya erat. Mengabaikan rasa sakit saat tangannya meremas kuat tanganmu. Erangan kesakitan terus menggema di hutan kematian tempat ujian _Chuunin_ berlangsung. Matamu memanas dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk _liquid_ bening itu berjatuhan dari kedua matamu.

Kau begitu takut. Terlebih saat tubuhnya ambruk ke pangkuanmu.

Ia tak sadarkan diri.

**oOo**

Kau berusaha mengangkat tubuhmu yang beberapa saat lalu terlempar membentur tanah. Nyeri berdenyut di sekujur tubuhmu yang penuh lebam. Kau benar-benar tampak kacau. Bahkan rambut merah muda panjang yang begitu kau rawat dan kau banggakan sudah terpangkas pendek. Sangat pendek.

Rambut yang dulu sengaja kau banggakan ketika mendengar sebuah kabar angin yang mengatakan pemuda itu menyukai wanita berambut panjang. Tapi kini, kau sudah tak peduli lagi.

Fokusmu kembali tertuju pada satu orang. Dirinya yang kini tengah menghajar kelompok dari Oto tanpa belas kasihan. Kau bisa mendengar derak tulang yang patah dan jeritan kesakitan saat Sasuke mematahkan tangan milik salah satu tim lawan. Kau meringis.

Bersamaan dengan tanda koma hitam yang semakin menyebar di separuh tubuhnya, kau melihat senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang terlalu lebar dan menakutkan untuk dirimu yang miskin ekspresi.

"Tinggal satu yang tersisa. Kuharap kau bisa menghiburku."

.

.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya. Kau menyadari kobaran api hitam yang tersembunyi di balik spasang mata merah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**oOo**

_Sadar atau tidak, ikatan diantara kalian —Tim Tujuh semakin memudar. Perlahan ia mulai menampakkan sayap hitamnya, dan itu membuat hatimu terluka._

.

.

PRANG!

Kau menatap nanar potongan apel dan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai rumah sakit. Belum sembuh dari keterkejutan akibat perbuatan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu —menepis sepiring apel yang kau suguhkan, kau kembali dikejutkan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naruto, bertarunglah denganku sekarang juga."

Kau menatapnya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan sharingan-nya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sangat ingin bertarung denganmu, Sasuke."

_Emerald_-mu bergantian menatap dua sosok didepanmu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perasaanmu semakin buruk saat melihat punggung kedua rekan setimmu yang pergi menjauh. Kau semakin mempercepat ayunan langkahmu ketika melihat mereka saling beradu jurus.

"Kalian berdua, Hentikan!"

BLAR!

Langkahmu terhenti. Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke samping dan mendapati dua tempat penampungan air yang berlubang. Satu mengucurkan air kecil dengan diameter sebesar ibu jari orang dewasa dan satu lagi menciptakan lubang yang begitu besar hingga membuat air yang berada di dalamnya habis dengan cepat.

.

"Sasuke, kau ingin membunuh Naruto, ya?"

.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon jangan menganggu kami."

.

.

Saat itu kau sadar. Kau terlalu terpaku pada sosok menawannya hingga tak menyadari kegelapan yang bersarang dihatinya semakin besar. Sedang Naruto sudah menyadari hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Kau… sudah tertinggal jauh.

**oOo**

_Hari-hari setelahnya tidak menjadi lebih baik. Kegelapan yang bersarang di hatinya semakin membesar. Saat kau menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat._

_Kau melihatnya pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya, meninggalkanmu._

_Di malam itu… saat bulan bersinar penuh dengan cahaya pucatnya._

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau memberitahuku?"

"Mengapa kau selalu diam?"

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku satu halpun."

Semua tanya yang slama ini kau mengendap di benakku tumpah begitu saja. kau menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan lelehan air mata yang perlahan membasahi pipimu.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku. Berhenti mengurusi apapun yang aku lakukan."

Hanya dengan beberapa kata darinya sudah mampu membuat hatimu kembali terluka.

"Aku selalu berakhir dengan membuatmu marah ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau ingat? Kita baru menjadi genin dan masuk dalam tim tujuh dengan formasi empat orang. Saat itu, ditempat ini, saat aku dan kamu berdua, aku membuatmu marah. "

Kau kembali memutar ingatan saat-saat awal kalian menjadi tim tujuh.

"…aku tak ingat."

Kau tersentak sebelum kemudian memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman getir.

"Benar juga. Itu sudah sangat lama sekali." Kau berusaha untuk menghibur diri. Semua memori akan tim tujuh terputar di benakmu.

Pandanganmu lurus menatap tubuhnya yang masih membelakangimu. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku celana putihnya.

"Aku suda tahu mengenai _Clan_-mu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi balas dendam tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan. Tidak satu pun. Tidak untukmu dan juga untukku"

"Sudah kuduga… aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku berjalan di jalan yang berbeda dengan kalian. Aku memilih untuk balas dendam. Itulah alasanku untuk hidup. Aku tidak bisa seperti Naruto atapun dirimu."

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"Waktu itu kau berkata kalau sendirian itu menyakitkan. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku punya keduanya. Orang tua dan juga teman. Tapi jika kau tidak ada lagi disini, Sasuke… bagiku itu sama saja dengan sendiri."

Nadamu naik satu oktaf di akhir kalimat. Kau memejamkan matamu erat guna membendung air mata yang belum juga mereda.

"Mulai dari sini, kita akan berjalan di jalan masing-masing." Suara dalam dan dingin itu membuat hatimu kembali terluka. Matamu yang telah basah menatap punggungnya. Pungung yang terasa begitu jauh

Apapun akan kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku… aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." —sekalipun harus meneriakkan isi hatimu terhadap pemuda itu.

"Jika kau tinggal bersamaku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia." —dengan segala iming-iming.

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam. Aku pastikan itu terjadi." —juga sebuah janji.

"Maka tolonglah… hiks…." —Sampai memohon.

Hanya untuk satu pinta.

"Tinggalah bersamaku."

"Jika tak bisa, bawalah aku bersamamu." — hingga menawarkan dirimu sendiri yang kau tau hanya ada kegelapan yang menanti di sana.

Namun, kata yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya mematahkan smua harapanmu.

"Kau… benar-benar berisik."

Ia menatapmu dari balik punggungnya. Sinar bulan membuatmu dapat melihat luka dan kegelapan yang tertoreh jelas pada sepasang obsidian miliknya.

Kejadian selanjutnya begitu cepat. Sosoknya yang berdiri delapan kaki di hadapanmu mnghilang. Detik selanjutnya, kau merasakan keberadaannya di balik punggungmu. Sangat dekat hingga kau bisa merasakan deru napasnya menyusup di sela helai rambut merah mudamu.

Hanya satu kata darinya yang berhasil kau tangkap sebelum kegelapan menguasaimu.

"_Arigatou_."

Keesokan harinya, saat kau terbangun, kau tak lagi melihatnya di Konoha.

Ah, rupanya kau telah kehilangan dia.

**oOo**

_Seperti gadis kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya, kau terus saja menangis. Merengek pada Naruto untuk membawanya pulang. Kau tak pernah memikirkannya. Seolah kau yang paling tersakiti akibat kepergiannya. Berpikir dengan terus menangis dan merengek segalanya akan berubah lebih baik._

_Jangan naïf Sakura._

_Apa kau menyadarinya, sikapmu yang seperti itu tak akan merubah apapun._

.

.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura-_chan_. Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Itulah janji seumur hidupku."

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri. Karena itulah jalan ninjaku."

Kau menatap sosok pemuda pirang yang mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahmu. Pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum lebar saat hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuatmu tertampar secara batin.

Menangis? Merengek? Merepotkan orang lain? Itukah hal yang kau bisa?

Kau mencaci dirimu sendiri.

"Maaf, Naruto," ungkapmu di tengah pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau harus menunggu sedikit lagi." Kau menoleh. Pancaran dari kedua _emerald_-mu berubah.

"Lain kali, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

**oOo**

_Hari demi hari kau lalui dengan latihan keras di bawah bimbingan Godaime Hokage. Alasanmu hanya satu. Menjadi lebih kuat untuk dapat membawanya kembali tanpa merepotkan orang lain._

_Di sela latihanmu, kau terus mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengannya. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, sebuah informasi yang kau dapat dari hasil pertarungan melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki membawamu bertemu dengannya._

.

.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu guna menghalau sebulir air mata mengantung disudut matamu. Langkahmu terus terpacu dan dadamu yang bergemuruh kuat.

'_Sasuke-kun… kau dimana?'_ Batinmu bertanya seiring kaki yang tak henti untuk melangkah.

'_Kita sudah semakin dekat.' _Kau berbisik dalam hati dengan harapan akan menemukan sosoknya di balik pintu-pintu yang tertutup.

BLAR!

Kau yang sedang berlarian di sepanjang lorong markas bawah tanah milik Orochimaru berhenti tatkala mendengar ledakan itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa kau memutar arah dan kembali berlari menuju asal suara. Dibelakangmu, langkah kaki Naruto dan Yamato-_taichou_ mengikuti.

Di ujung lorong berdiri seorang pemuda. Di bawah kakinya berserakan puing-puing dari langit-langit yang runtuh.

Tanganmu terkepal. Kau berlari menuju pemuda itu dan mencengkram kerah baju rekan baru dalam timmu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Sai?"

Kau menatap nyalang _onyx_ kembar milik Sai. Tak menyadari keberadaan sepasang mata yang mirip tengah mengamatimu.

"Sakura, ka?" pemilik manik obsidian yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya bersuara.

Suara yang mampu membuat tubuhmu seketika mengejang dan cengkeramanmu terlepas.

Kau mendongakkan kepala guna menatapnya yang berdiri di dataran yang lebih tinggi dari tempatmu. Irismu membulat penuh keterkejutan. Sosoknya yang terlihat gelap akibat membelakangi sinar matahari tak membuatmu kesulitan untuk mengenalinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirihmu.

Sosok itu semakin terlihat semakin jelas. Dia tak lagi sama dengan yang terakhir kau lihat di bawah purnama dua tahun silam. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan rahangnya semakin tegas. Kau tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sosoknya kini jauh lebih menawan. Tapi, saat _emerald_ milikmu bersitatap dengan sepasang _onyx_ miliknya, kau tahu semua tak lagi sama.

Seperti kejadian dua tahun silam. Hari itu pun, kau kembali melihat sosoknya yang menghilang seolah tertelan api yang ia ciptakan.

Kau, kehilangan dia lagi.

**oOo**

_Saat akhirnya kau dapat bertemu kembali dengannya, kau masih tak dapat memeluknya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggenggam tangannya kau tak bisa._

.

.

"Sakura, _ka_?"

Lagi. Suara dalam miliknya kembali menyebut namamu.

Dan masih. Kau masih terus terbuai tiap kali bibir tipisnya melafalkan nama kecilmu.

_Emerald_-mu kembali bersitatap dengan _onyx_ miliknya.

Spasang _onyx_ yang dulu membuatmu terpukau kini tampak menakutkan. Tak ada lagi senyum tipis menawan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sosok dihadapanmu bukan lagi rekan satu timmu saat kau masih genin dulu. Dia yang sekarang adalah seorang _missing-nin_, Kriminal kelas-S, juga orang yang beberapa saat lalu membunuh Danzo.

Genggamanmu pada _kunai_ beracun yang tersembunyi di balik jubah putihmu smakin mengerat.

Tirai pun terangkat dan kau mulai mementaskan drama yang telah kau rangkai apik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku telah meninggalkan Konoha. Aku akan ikut denganmu," suaramu menggema.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan."

Matamu menatap lurus padanya yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Menatapmu tanpa emosi berarti. Kau balas menatap spasang mata kelam miliknya. Mencoba membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi sekeras apa pun kau mencoba mengintip sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik matanya, hanya kegelapan yang semakin pekat yang kau dapatkan.

Dia, benar-benar tak terbaca.

Bibir tipis miliknya perlahan terbuka, dan perkataan yang ia lontarkan kemudian tak ayal membuat sepasang manik _emerald_-mu terbelalak.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha. Itulah yang aku inginkan."

Hampir saja topeng yang tengah kau pakai terlepas. Tapi kau tak akan membiarkannya. Kau telah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Maka, kau pun kembali mengeratkan topengmu. Menyembunyikan berbagai emosi di balik wajah putih pualammu.

"Apa kau akan menghianati Konoha untukku?"

"Ya! Aku akan mlakukannya. Jika itu maumu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sosok wanita yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Kalau begitu bunuh wanita ini. Kemudian aku akan mempercayaimu."

Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengeratkan topeng yang tengah kau pakai. Menyembunyikan segala kerisauanmu dari sepasang mata elang miliknya yang menatapmu tajam.

Perlahan kau mendekati tubuh seorang perempuan yang tergolek lemah. Kau mengeluarkan _kunai_ dari balik jubahmu dengan tangan bergetar. Batinmu bergejolak dan suara lirih dari bibir pucat perempuan itu membuat kedua matamu membola.

"Jangan… Sasuke-_kun_."

Yang kau dengar selanjutnya adalah suara nyaring seperti cicitan ribuan burung dari balik punggungmu. Reflek kau segera memutar tubuhmu menghadap Sasuke yang telah mengarahkan Chidori miliknya ke arahmu.

Saat itu kamu merasa bahwa kau mulai tak mengenali sosoknya lagi.

.

.

"Kau adalah musuhku. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Jadi… berhentilah menangis di depanku dengan tampang sedih seperti itu."

.

.

Bahkan saat kau telah diakui sebagai salah _Kunoichi_ hebat didikan Tsunade-sama, kau masihlah gadis cngeng jika berkaitan dengan pemuda itu.

Meski begitu, kau tak bisa egois saat nama desa dipertaruhkan, saat bibit perang mulai tersemai. Kau telah memutuskan. Kau akan mengakhiri semuanya sendiri. Dengan tanganmu.

**oOo**

Langkahmu semakin cepat menapaki langit-langit bawah jembatan. Membawa tubuhmu mendekat pada sosoknya yang tengah lengah.

Kakimu menapak tanpa suara tepat dibelakangnya. _Kunai_ yang sebelumnya telah kau lumuri racun tergenggam erat di kedua tanganmu.

Kau bisa merasakan dingin menjalari telapak tanganmu yang bergetar.

Semua kilas balik akan hari-hari yang telah kau dan dia lalui saat masih di Konoha berputar cepat di kepalamu. Mengikis segala tekad yang telah susah payah kau kumpulkan. Hatimu kembali meragu.

Saat kau tersadar, tubuhmu sudah terangkat oleh tangan Sasuke yang mencekik lehermu kuat. _Kunai_ milikmu sudah berpindah tangan padanya dan mengarah padamu.

CRASH!

.

.

Pada akhirnya kau tahu, kau tak akan sanggup untuk membunuhnya.

_Ne_, Sakura.

**oOo**

_Roda waktu terus bergulir._

_Perang Besar Shinobi ke-empat menjadi latar selanjutnya pertemuan kau dengannya. Menyadarkanmu bahwa rasa itu masih ada untuknya._

.

.

"Ukh!"

Kau mengerang merasakan perih yang menjalar di lengan kirimu. Kulitmu mengelupas akibat air asam saat kau menjelajahi dimensi Kaguya untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Obito menoleh kearahmu. Tersimpan nada khawatir dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau ninja medis kan? mari tunggu sampai lukamu sembuh."

Kau menggeleng menanggapi saran dari Obito.

"_Chakra-_ku ada batasnya. Ayo kita lanjut."

Obito masih menatapmu dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menhela napas dan mengangguk setuju. Terlihat menyerah akan sifat keras kepalamu.

Dimensi selanjutnya yang kalian tuju berhasil membawamu padanya. Kau melihat pemuda itu yang berjarak cukup jauh darimu. Kau berteriak untuk mendapatkan atensi darinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Cepat kemari."

Kau melihatnya berlari kearahmu. Disamping itu, _chakra-_mu terus berkurang untuk mempertahankan lubang dimensi agar tetap terbuka. Jarak yang terbentang masih cukup jauh dan _chakra-_mu semakin menipis. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu ketika menyadari lubang dimensi yang dibuat Obito mulai menutup.

'_Setelah sejauh ini…'_

Lubang yang tercipta sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. _Chakra-_mu sudah terkuras habis dan kau bisa merasakan tubuhmu limbung.

Kau tersentak saat menyadari ada sebuah lengan yang menopang tubuhmu dari belakang, juga telapak tangan besar nan hangat yang menyentuh lengan kananmu. Matamu yang hampir menutup melirik sosok yang berdiri tepat di sebelahmu. Sosok yang menahan tubuhmu. Iris dengan pola yang unik miliknya balas melirikmu.

Ini selalu saja terjadi. Bertemu pandang dalam diam. Saling bertatapan tanpa satu suara yang terucap. Mencoba menyelami apa yang tersembunyi di balik iris masing-masing. Dan disayangkan bagi dirimu yang selalu gagal untuk mengintip apa yang tersembunyi di balik iris memukau itu.

Namun kali ini, entah hanya ilusi semata atau memang benar adanya, sekilas kau menangkap kilat khawatir yang membayang dari sepasang iris miliknya sebelum memutus kontak mata denganmu dan berbalik menatap Obito yang baru saja membuka suara.

"Bagaimana bisa?'

"Aku bisa dengan cepat menukar tempat yang berada di dimensi yang jauh dariku. Ada batasan untuk jaraknya. Tapi kali ini…"

Lagi, sepasang mata yang berbeda warna itu kembali melirikmu. Seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang entah apa. kau pun tak tahu. Yang pasti, tatapan itu kembali mengirimkan getar halus di dasar hatimu. Membuat jantungmu berpacu lebih cepat.

"…sepertinya berhasil."

Ah, rasa itu memang masih ada dan nyata.

Untuknya.

**oOo**

_Hei, Sakura?_

_Kini aku bertanya padamu._

_Apa menurutmu takdir begitu kejam?_

.

.

Kau membuka matamu. Asap dan debu mengepul diudara paska ledakan besar yang tercipta dari serangan terakhir kombinasi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Musuh terakhir berhasil dikalahkan. Kemenangan berada di pihak aliansi _shinobi_. Meski begitu, kerusakan parah tak terelakkan. Bau anyir darah menguar di udara. Senjata-senjata perang berserakan di atas pasir di antara para _Shinobi_ yang masih belum sadarkan diri dari Mugen Tsukiyomi.

"Sudah… berakhir."

Bibirmu membuka. Menggumamkan kalimat itu dalam suara lirih. Perlahan kau mengangkat tubuhmu dan mulai melangkah. Sedikit terseok karena kaki kananmu yang terluka dan masih meneteskan darah. Meski begitu, kau terus mengayunkan kakimu, terus hingga kau melihatnya. Tergeletak sepuluh kaki jauhnya dari tempatmu berdiri.

"Sasuke…_kun_…."

Kau mendekati tubuhnya yang tak bergerak. Darah mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Pakaiannya robek di sana-sini dan sebuah memar serius tercetak di dadanya. Menciptakan warna keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Pasir di bawah tubuhnya memadat dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Agak kemerahan. Jelas disebabkan dari darah yang keluar dari perut bagian kanannya. Kondisinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Hanya deru napas lemah darinya yang membuatmu yakin dia masih ada di dunia ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kau segera mengambil tindakan. Kau sangat tahu _chakra_ milikmu tinggal sedikit. Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk mencari bantuan saat situasi seperti ini. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa _chakra_ pada telapak tanganmu, kau mengalirkan di atas dada pemuda itu. Pendar hijau itu tak lagi terang. Meski begitu kau tak menyerah.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_." Bibir pucatmu terus menggumamkan namanya. Air mata mulai merebak keluar, mengalir melewati pipimu yang tak kalah pucat.

"Kumohon…buka matamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kau mengerahkan semua _chakra_ milikmu yang hampir habis. Bahkan tanda segi empat yang menghiasi dahimu telah hilang sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tubuhmu mulai mati rasa. Kau nyaris kehilangan kesadaran ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lemah pergelangan tanganmu.

"Hentikan… Sakura. Cukup…"

Kau menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Aku akan pastikan itu."

"Kau… memang berisik, Sakura."

"Jika terus seperti ini… kau bis–"

"Diamlah Sasuke-_kun_!"

Kau berteriak dengan suara paraumu. Tak mau mendengarkan semua ucapan pemuda itu yang membuatmu semakin Sakit. Kau menunduk, tanganmu masih bekerja untuk mengalirkan _chakra_ milikmu ke tubuh pemuda itu.

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu," lirihmu kembali mengalirkan _chakra_ lebih banyak. Meski pada kenyataannya, yang tercipta hanya lapisan tipis berwarna hijau pucat yang tersendat-sendat.

"…Sakura."

Lapisan hijau yang menyelimuti telapak tanganmu menghilang. Bukan karena panggilan dari Sasuke. Melainkan karena tangan dingin pemuda itu yang menyentuh pipimu yang sudah basah.

"Maaf… karena selama ini aku…ugh.. aku… selalu membuatmu menangis."

"Sa-"

"… _arigatou_, Sakura."

Kau terperangah ketika menangkap lengkung tipis yang tercetak di wajah pucatnya. Sepasang obsidian miliknya menatapmu dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang perlahan tertutup. Seiring sentuhan tangan di pipimu yang semakin melemah dan jatuh terkulai.

"Ti…dak…"

Kau menggeleng lemah. Suaramu bergetar.

"Buka matamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan bercanda."

Air mata semakin deras membajiri wajahmu saat sosoknya sudah tak memberi respon apapun. Kau meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mengecek denyut nadi di sana.

Sedikit harapan membuncah di dasar hatimu ketika kau merasakan denyut nadinya. Meski sangat lemah.

Mengabaikan _chakra_mu yang sudah mencapai limit, kau mencoba mengalirkannya kembali. Namun, kau memang sudah mencapai batasmu.

'_Seharusnya tak begini, 'kan?' _batinmu memprotes.

Pandanganmu mulai mengabur dan kau merasakan dingin yang merambati ujung kakimu yang dengan cepat menyebar ke sluruh tubuhmu. Hal terakhir yang bisa kau tangkap sebelum warna hitam mengambil alih kesadaranmu adalah suara seseorang yang meneriakkan namamu.

"SAKURA!"

**oOo**

_Ne, Sakura._

_Apa menurutmu takdir begitu kejam?_

_Kurasa tidak. Takdir tidak pernah berlaku kejam jika kau benar-benar menyadarinya._

_Bukankah alam telah menunjukkannya padamu?_

_Saat rinai hujan berhenti dan awan mendung perlahan menyingkir, kau akan menemukan lengkung indah di langit dengan warna-warni cerahnya._

**oOo**

Aku berdiri menatap langit senja dari balik kaca ruang kerjaku. Diatas kanvas langit yang tercelup warna jingga, ada warna-warni indah yang terlukis diatasnya. Pelangi.

Ah, apa kalian ingin tahu siapa aku?

Kenapa aku tahu semua hal yang terjadi pada perempuan merah jambu itu?

Kenapa aku bisa tahu segala rasa yang dipendam oleh perempuan itu sebegitu detailnya?

Baiklah, akan kuberitahu.

Tentu saja aku mengetahui semua tentang perempuan merah jambu itu, karena aku adalah…

"Sakura-_san_."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati seorang ANBU dengan topeng yang menutup wajahnya tengah menumpukan lututnya.

"Ada apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, ANBU itu menatapku sejenak dan sebuah tanya meluncur.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Menyadari kebingunganku, ia kembali bersuara.

"Anda… menangis."

Jawaban itu membuatku tersentak. Aku mengangkat telapak tanganku untuk meraba permukaan pipiku yang basah.

'_Aku… menangis. Sejak kapan?' _pikirku heran sebelum seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku. Sebuah senyum getir.

Ah, selalu saja seperti ini. Memori itu selalu membuat air mataku menetes.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu setelah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke-empat. Tiga tahun dihabiskan untuk membenahi semua hal akibat perang. Dunia _shinobi_ kembali stabil. Begitupun dengan Konoha. Dua bulan telah lalu, Tsunade telah menyerahkan jabatannya pada Naruto, Shizune memegang kepala rumah sakit dengan diriku sebagai asistennya. Sai kembali menjadi ANBU yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Naruto langsung. Ya, semua sudah berubah, namun ada satu yang enggan –bahkan tak akan ikut berubah.

Haruno Sakura yang dikenal sebagai salahh satu _kunoichi_ terhebat tetaplah menjadi perempuan cengeng jika sudah menyangkut Uchiha terakhir itu. Sungguh terdengar menggelikan.

Haha.

Aku mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku kemudian menatap ANBU yang masih berjongkok di depanku.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Ada surat untuk anda, Sakura-_san_."

Aku mengambil gulungan yang disodorkan dan membawanya ke sisi jendela kaca. Membuka gulungan tersebut dan mulai membaca tiap kata yang terangkai di sana.

_Emerald_ku melebar diikuti wajahku yang memucat dan berubah menjadi merah padam. Aku buru-buru berbalik dan refleks menahan napasku menyadari posisiku saat ini. Tubuhku kini sudah terhimpit antara kaca besar di belakangku dan tubuh ANBU yang kini menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku.

Terlalu mendadak, membuatku terkejut. Napasku tertahan dengan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini membuat tubuhku serasa membeku di bongkahan batu es dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, hanya saja tubuhku terasa lebih panas bukan dingin yang menggigil.

Wajah itu sedikit menunduk hinga posisi wajah kami sejajar. Aku bisa melihat kelereng hitam yang menatapku intens dari balik topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajah pria itu. Hitam yang mempesona. Membuatku enggan beralih dari sepasang obsidian yang memikat.

"Sakura…" suara berat dan sentuhan dingin pada pipi kiriku membuatku berjengit.

"Kau lagi-lagi menangis."

Suara _baritone_ menelusup melewati gendang telingaku. Kedua celah bibirku terbuka. Namun, kmbali tertutup saat tak kudapati sepatah kata yang keluar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis lagi. Wajah jelekmu itu tambah jelek jika kau menangis," tutur laki-laki itu sembari mngusap sudut mataku kemudian naik dan menyentil dahiku, membuatku mengerjap kaget. Aku mengusap dahiku yang terasa panas sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Terserah padaku mau nangis atau tidak," ketusku sembari membuang muka.

"Lagipula…"

Sepasang manik _emerald-_ku mengerling kearah laki-laki yang masih memerangkap tubuhku dengan sepasang lengan kekarnya, membuatku terbuai dengan aroma musk yang menguar kuat dari tubuh pria itu.

"Lagipula," ulang suara itu terdengar penasaran.

Aku tersenyum manis, "Lagipula, bukankah akan ada tangan yang selalu menghapus air mata di wajah jelek ini, _ne_, ANBU-_san_?"

Aku melempar kerlingan jahil pada laki-laki di depanku. Sebuah dengusan sebal tertangkap telingaku. Membuatku tersenyum geli.

Selanjutnya, keheningan mengambil alih. Tak ada yang berbicara. Tak ada yang bergerak. Hanya ada dua pasang mata yang saling memandang dalam diam. Kepala saling mendekat, menipiskan jarak yang ada.

Alis merah jambu milikku mengerut ketika jarak kami hanya beberapa inci lagi. Tangan kananku perlahan terangkat, memegang sisi topeng yang dikenakan laki-laki itu dan menariknya lepas. Menyingkirkan penghalang yang menyembunyikan wajah menawan yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil. Seulas senyum manis kembali terbit saat akhirnya aku bisa menatap wajah di balik topeng itu, menatap _onyx_ kembar yang selalu membuatku tenggelam dalam lubang tak berdasar. Poni panjang membingkai sisi wajahnya yang menawan.

_Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Saling memandang, saling mengagumi, dan saling tenggelam dalam gelombang perasaaan yang mendebarkan. Perlahan, wajah kami semakin mendekat. Jarak hidung yang tinggal berapa inci lagi membuatku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya. Melebur bersama deru napasku. Terhubung dalam satu irama yang memabukkan. Sebelum akhirnya aku menutup mataku.

Bibir kami bertemu, saling menekan lembut. Saling melumat. Tubuhku merinding saat kurasakan lidah panasnya menyapu permukaan bibirku, tanganku gemetar, dan topeng yang kugenggam di tangan kananku terlepas jatuh begitu lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Kedua tanganku bergerak mengalung di leher jenjang Sasuke diikuti jemariku yang meremas helai gelap dikepala blakang pemuda itu.

Satu menit kemudian Sasuke baru menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku, tapi tidak dengan kedua lengan yang masih memeluk pinggangku protektif.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" sepasang _onyx_ miliknya menatap lurus kearahku.

Mencoba mengintimidasiku, eh?

Aku tersnyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Sakura."

Suara itu terdengar menuntut. Aku melempar pandang ke luar jendela. Pelangi yang tercipta di langit sore ini semakin memudar.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku baru saja mengingat semua hal yang telah kulalui selama ini. Tentang tim tujuh, tentang dirimu dan juga tentangku. Tentang kita. Betapa dulu aku begitu takut untuk membayangkan semua ini karena bagiku itu terasa mustahil. Tapi…"

Aku menatapnya yang masih menatapku dalam diam.

"Saat melihatmu terbangun kembali setelah enam bulan lamanya tak sadarkan diri, aku begitu bersyukur. Melihatmu siuman waktu itu sudah membuatku sangat senang. Suatu keberuntungan Tsunade-_sama_ segera menemukan kita waktu itu," aku berujar senang.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menatapku dengan mata elangnya. "Tsunade-_sama_ ada di situ, waktu itu bukan karena keberuntungan, Sakura. Tapi karena kerja keras yang selama ini telah kamu tanam dan sikap pantang menyerahmu. Apa yang kamu telah kamu lakukan selama ini akhirnya menunggu untuk kamu petik. Ketegaranmu, kerja kerasmu, kamu yang tidak pernah menyerah, teguh, dan tulus. Semuanya tidak pernah sia-sia. Semuanya telah menyentuh hatiku."

Aku terdiam. Mataku menatap Sasuke penuh arti dengan air mata yang membayang di pelupuk mata. Sekilas semua bayang-bayang perjuanganku selama bertahun-tahun lewat kembali di mataku. Omongan Sasuke seperti sebuah kelembutan yang mengalir mengisi hatiku. Aku beralih menatap gulungan yang terbuka di atas mejaku. Tersenyum lembut saat mengeja tulisan yang tertoreh di atasnya.

"Maaf."

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Membuatku bisa dengan jelas melihat gurat penyesalan yang menghiasi wajah yang biasa dingin itu. Ada sepasang manik hitam yang menatapku dengan rasa bersalah. Ibu jari miliknya menyapu setitik air mata yang menggenang di sudut mataku.

"Maaf karena selama ini selalu mmbuatmu menangis. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk mem–"

"Ssstt…"

Aku menaruh jari telunjukku pada bibir Sasuke. Tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tak ada yang harus disesali. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena aku… tak akan pernah bisa untuk benar-benar membencimu. Tak akan bisa."

Sebulir _liquid_ bening akhirnya lolos dari mataku… dan kali ini, tak sampai menyentuh dinginnya lantai dibawahku karena ada sesuatu yang lebih dulu menahannya. Mengusapnya lembut penuh kehangatan. Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di sisi wajahku. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuatku bisa melihat potretku pada _onyx_ kembar miliknya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau masih mempertanyakan itu?" Aku menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum tipis. Sama seperti diriku.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa menolaknya."

Kutatap mata yang kini kembali mendapatkan cahayanya.

"Aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_," jawabku yang disambut satu kecupan pada ujung mataku.

"_Arigatou_…" —satu kecupan di pipi.

"…Sakura." —dan diakhiri dengan satu kecupan yang panjang di bibirku.

Mengabaikan topeng yang teronggok di bawah kaki kami dan gulungan yang terbuka di atas meja.

Sang bulan mengintip malu dengan sinarnya yang jatuh pada gulungan yang terbuka. Torehan tinta hitam tercetak disana.

.

"_**Maukah kau memulai kembali kisah kita dari awal? Sebagai Uchiha Sakura."**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau berhenti menjadi seseorang yang cengeng?"

"Kalau denganmu, kurasa aku tak akan bisa berhenti menjadi seseorang yang cengeng, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mncintaimu."

"Kau… aneh."

"Hahahaha…."

_Ya. Sakura akan terus menjadi cengeng untuk pemuda itu._

_Karena bagi Sakura… cinta adalah air mata._

_Karena air mata adalah ungkapan prasaan atas kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan juga kebahagiaan._

_Karena air mata adalah ungkapam perasaan yang tersimpan di dasar keinginan setiap insan._

_Karena air mata adalah satu-satunya cara mata berbicara ketika bibir tak mampu lagi menjelaskan._

_Karena air mata adalah ungkapan dari kejujuran yang tak bisa direkayasa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, aku hampir lupa.

Aku belum memberi tahu siapa diriku, 'kan?

Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahuinya.

Ya. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dan yang barusan kalian simak adalah kisahku.

Kisah dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Selanjutnya, kuharap aku bisa bercerita lagi pada kalian.

Sebuah kisah tentang diriku, sebagai seorang Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_Owari da! _Hahahahaha :D

Satu _fanfic head canon_ untuk Banjir TomatCeri IV ini.

Awalnya nggak ada niatan mau bikin ff ini, tapi tiba-tiba terbesit pengen mereview hari-hari yang telah Sakura lewati selama ini hingga menjadi _Kunoichi_ yang hebat. Tentu saja tak lepas dari kisahnya bersama si bungsu Uchiha. Hehehe ^^

Mungkin cerita di atas lebih banyak mengulang adegan yang ada di animenya, tapi kuharap kalian menikmatinya.

Oh ya, semoga penggunaan POV 1 observer dan sedikit POV 1 di fanfic ini tidak membuat _reader-tachi_ bingung.

Intinya sih, tokoh 'aku' disini adalah Sakura yang sekarang yang sedang mengenang kembali masa-masa yang telah ia lalui bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Yah… begitulah.

Cukup sekian dari cuap-cuapnya, saya mohon undur diri.

.

.

Salam hangat,

Yukio Valerie.

"_**Fresh and reddish like Cherry Tomato!" **_**^_~**


End file.
